


Life Lessons, Learned

by fuckinqueen



Series: Poemland [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, I don't know how to tag this, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: There are no words to explain this. Everyone tells their story, is close enough.
Series: Poemland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114448
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Light

  
_I need the power._  
_I feed off it._  
_I'm so sick_  
_and tired_  
_of being the favorite._

_I don't want to be perfect._  
_I'm human._  
_I want to be messed-up_  
_like you._  


_I want to have flaws._  
_I'm power-hungry._  
_I'm angry._  
_So very mad._  


_Don't ignore me._  
_Accept me._  
_I will be as worthy a God_  
_as any human can._  



	2. L

  
_The weight_   
_of the world_   
_is too heavy_   
_for anyone to bear._

  
_I know._   
_For I bear it myself._

  
_Believe me_   
_when I say_   
_I don't want the power,_   
_I don't want the fame._

  
_I'm fine_   
_standing here_   
_holding you up,_   
_keeping you sane,_   
_keeping the evil from seeping_   
_into everyone's hearts._

  
_I'm fine._   
_You're fine._   
_I'll bear it quietly._   
_No complaint._   
_But I wouldn't turn down_   
_some help._


	3. Matt

  
_You tear me down,_   
_drag me around._   
_You pull me along,_   
_push me to the ground._

  
_It's fine._   
_You leave._   
_It's fine._   
_You call,_   
_I go running._

  
_You order me around._   
_I let you,_   
_because what are we?_

  
_Best friends. Forever._   
_Right?_   
_Yes. We are._   
_So_

  
_find my game_   
_hand me a beer_   
_light a cigarrette._   
_It's all I need._   
_That_   
_and you._


	4. Mello

  
_No._   
_I want to be number one._   
_I need to be number one._   
_I will be number one._   
_You're number one._   
_You're my number one?_

  
_No._   
_I want to be your one._   
_I need to be your one._   
_I will be your one._

  
_What's wrong with you?_   
_Do you not understand?_   
_I don't hate you!_

  
_I hate you._   
_I love you._   
_I want you._   
_I need you._   
_I'm selfish._   
_I messed up._   
_Don't push me away._

  
_No._   
_Kill me now._   
_I have no reason left_   
_to live._

  
_Don't lie to me,_   
_tell me the whole goddamn truth._   
_Lie to me,_   
_I can't bear to know._

  
_Play with me._   
_Pull my hair._   
_Pull my sleeve._

  
_No._   
_Let me go._   
_Don't grieve._   
_Don't cry._   
_Miss you._


	5. Near

  
_I'm not_   
_emotionless._   
_I'm not_   
_a robot._   
_I have feelings._   
_It's you who doesn't_   
_understand._

  
_I must have a barrier._   
_Barb-wire_   
_around_   
_my heart._   
_A rose garden_   
_full of thorns._

  
_Because you'll break me,_   
_I know you will._   
_You have before._

  
_But I can see it_   
_in your face;_   
_you don't believe me._

  
_That's fine._   
_I'll retire_   
_for the night._   
_Say "I love you"_   
_later._


	6. All

  
_Out of us all_  
_only one has lived._  
_And they must mourn_  
_in silence._

  
L  
_Bear well,_  
_the world counts on you_  
_to hold it up._

  
Light  
_Don't succumb_  
_to the power._  
_It'll eat you up._  
_And it'll start with your heart._

  
Matt  
_Don't be knocked around._  
_Don't be told what to do._  
_Love._  
_Forgive and forget._

  
Mello  
_I have no words_  
_saying how sorry._  
_Don't risk._  
_Don't fret._  
_Don't push yourself._  
_And never ignore your feelings._

  
Near  
_I'll never forget_  
_any of you._  
_Life lessons,_  
_learned._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
